The Blues
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: When a young man befriends a lucario and her children, he unknowingly renews the love the mother had lost, while also discovering love as well. (Doesn't contain lemon) -All Copyright goes to Nintendo-
1. Chapter 1

**The Blues**

 **(Just something to keep everyone busy while I try to work on Haven.)**

* * *

If one lived in the forest, they would think they're would be no humans around, regardless of whether or not the one thinking is or isn't a human. Humans tend to stay near the cities, and even those living in the countryside live in small groups near each other. Then there are the oddballs who love their little homes in the woods, all by themselves.

If you lived in this particular forest, you would hear of a young man who was kind to all the Pokemon who lived near him. He was an average man, kind and humble, blue eyes and brown hair. His name is Michael, he's 22 years old, and single.

Micheal loved his small home in the woods. His house was in a small clearing, it was a humble house, a small log cabin with two bedrooms and a bathroom and kitchen. He had a TV, but rarely used it, it was too loud for him. Micheal has a strong build, lean and agile from daily jogging and workouts. Most of the Pokemon in the forest knew him and knew that he was kind and not someone to be feared. They were Micheal's friends in a sense, they were the only people Micheal socialized with, mostly because that was his only option but regardless he didn't care. He liked the Pokemon, he liked how they lived and how they acted so he often socialized with them.

The Pokemon who most socialized with Micheal were a zangoose and a liepard, and a ninetales but she rarely talked. The zangoose's name is Zane, he found his name pretty unoriginal considering his species. The liepard's name is Suzy, she often jogs with Micheal on days when she's bored. The ninetale's name is Maggie, she's pretty shy and soft spoken but Micheal liked how kind she is.

Micheal had just woken up and showered, he got dressed in his usual workout clothes and walked outside. A lot of the trees around his home had fruits on them, like apples and oranges, he usual ate from them on his morning jog. He grabbed an apple from a small tree beside his house, and was about to begin his jog down his usual trail before a small voice caught his attention.

"Um... Sir?" Someone said, Micheal looked around confused and wondering where the voice came from.

"I'm down here!" It said again, he looked down to see a very small Riolu, looking up at him.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there. Did you need something?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah, I want an apple so I can give it to my mother but I can't reach up there." The riolu said as it pointed toward an apple on a branch.

Micheal reached up and plucked it with ease, he's 6 foot, it wasn't very much of a feat for him to do something like that.

"Here you go, now, hurry up and bring it to your mother so she doesn't worry about you too much." Micheal said as he handed the riolu the apple.

"Thank you! My names Chase! What's yours?" The riolu said happily.

"My name is Micheal, now hurry along Chase, and be careful." Micheal told the riolu, Chase nodded and disappeared into the brush.

"That's the first riolu I've seen here, and a mother too? I probably should acquaint myself with her so she doesn't think I'm out to steal her child or anything." Micheal thought to himself as he started his jog.

He would jog for a couple miles until he reached the edge of the forest, which led off to a giant lake, then he would turn around and head back home. It usually took him 1-2 hours. It kept him healthy and strong so he didn't mind.

Usually Suzy would meet him about halfway and they would talk for a while. Just as Micheal met his halfway mark, he was tackled to the ground.

"You smell of sweat, per usual." He heard someone say, but he knew who it was.

"Yeah yeah Suzy, that's what happens when you exercise." He said as the liepard jumped off his back and let him get up.

"But you stink like all the time, bring some deodorant or something." Suzy told him, Suzy once lived in the city with her partner but eventually she released Suzy.

Suzy still retained all her knowledge of the modern world and the city life. So she knew about deodorant and the such.

The two got back to jogging and socialized as they did.

"So, any love interests?" Suzy huffed.

"Umm, no, I live alone in the woods." Micheal answered.

"That doesn't change anything, just changes the species." Suzy laughed.

"Suzy, you and Maggie are the only female pokemon I know and I know neither of you like me." Micheal said.

He had considered love interest in the Pokemon grouping, it didn't bother him, he just hasn't found the right one yet.

"You don't know that!" Suzy yelled.

"Maggie told me she's not interested, and you don't find humans attractive." Micheal said.

"How did you get that info from Maggie?"

"I asked her the same question you asked me, and included the idea of a human lover, she said she considered it and then got all shy and said that I wasn't a love interest. I'm too much of a big brother to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry Micheal." Suzy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Suzy." He said as he laughed.

They had final reached the lake and they both stopped there to catch their breath. They had a little log they would sit on when they stayed there. Micheal sat down and caught his breath while Suzy drank from the lake to refresh herself.

"You really should find somebody Micheal, you stay in that house all by yourself too much."

"I could say the same too you."

"For your information, I am very social and active, you just haven't seen it. Someday I'll show you all my friends."

The two laughed and Micheal got up.

"You can go, I'm gonna stay here for a while, I might come over to your house later today as well. I know Zane is too."

"Ok." Micheal said as he said goodbye and began to jog again.

After about thirty minutes, he had to stop, he needed to catch his breath. He looked into the woods on either side of him and saw a small stream to the left of him. He went over to it and sat down, cupping his hands together to gather water to drink. He was about to get up before he heard a gasp.

He looked up to find a lucario on the opposite side of the stream, two small riolu hiding behind its legs.

"Who are you? Don't you know you're trespassing?" The lucario growled, to his surprise the voice was very feminine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll be on my way." He apologized.

"Mr Micheal?" One of the riolu said as it peaked out from behind the lucario's leg.

"You know this man sweetie?" The lucario asked the riolu.

"Yes! He's the one who helped me get that apple!" The riolu said, Micheal noticed that it was the riolu from before named Chase.

"Chase?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah! It's me." Chase said as he stopped hiding from behind his mother.

"I'm Micheal, it's nice to meet you. I met your son earlier." Micheal said as he went to approach the lucario to shake her paw.

She backed away and pulled Chase away with her.

"Mom he's nice. Watch!," Chase said as he ran out from behind his mother and towards Micheal, "See mom! He's not a bad human!"

The mother sighed and lowered her guard, but hesitantly approached Micheal.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Micheal told the mother.

"No, it's fine, I was just being overprotective is all." She apologized.

"No, no, no. That's a good thing in a mother, it shows you care for your kids." Micheal said truthfully.

The lucario smiled faintly and blushed. Micheal looked down at the other riolu behind the mother's leg.

"Oh her, she's shy. Her name is Lucina. Oh, and my name is Leila." The lucario said.

"Come out sweetie, he's not mean, come say hello." Leila said to her daughter.

The riolu shyly poked her head out from behind her mother's leg, she looked up at Micheal but hid behind her mother once Micheal looked at her.

"I have a friend like that, super shy." Micheal said.

"Yes, she got that from me." Leila said.

Chase played around them while they both talked and Lucina still hid behind her mother.

"Sorry for asking but, where is their father?" Micheal asked her kindly.

"Oh, yeah. Him. He's, somewhere else. He doesn't stay with us." Leila said, Micheal took notice to the sudden grim look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Micheal apologized.

"Do you have a significant other Micheal?" She asked.

"Me? No. I live alone right at the beginning of the trail, small log cabin if you've seen it." Micheal told her.

"Hmm, afraid not, I haven't seen your home."

"You can come visit if you like."

"Oh, maybe some other time." Leila said hesitantly.

Micheal noticed her hesitation, she must have some sort of trust issues, regardless he planned on gaining her trust so they could be friends.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, goodbye." Micheal told them.

"We'll see you again right?" Chase asked Micheal innocently.

"Yeah, I jog by here everyday so you should see me." Micheal told Chase.

"Well goodbye!" Chase said to Micheal as he got back to the main path and jogged off.

* * *

"See, he's nice." Chase said to his mother, who was deep in thought.

"I know some people may seem nice sometimes, but that's not always the case sweetie." She told her son.

If she were to say Micheal was a bad person she would be lying, considering she can sense aura just as easily as she can breath, she could tell that he held no ill intentions. It was just her weariness that made her untrusting of Micheal, for now at least.

"We need to get back to our home, so come on you two." Leila said as she ushered her children back into the brush, towards a small cave nearby that they were staying at home inside of.

It was cold and damp, but they could make do with it. At least until the found a suitable replacement. Chase groaned quietly as they walked back into the cave, he hated the place. It was cold and wet and the floor was uncomfortable to sleep on. He missed his old human bed that him and Lucina used to sleep in. Back where dad was. Chase knew not to bring up dad, because it made his mother sad. Even though he missed Dad, he missed his bed, he missed where it was warm and there was good food, and when everyone was happy.

He didn't know why mom had them leave dad, but he knew not to say anything. He remembered the night before they left, mom and dad got in an argument, so he guessed that was why they left. Lucina was too young to understand what was going on, because she was a year younger than Chase. Leila looked at her two children, curled up next to her in a small pile for warmth and comfort. It brought a smile to her face when there was hardly anything to be happy about anymore.

Her husband, he had cheated on her. After their marriage, their two children, after all of that she was just apparently not enough for him. So, she left her ring, she left her belongings, and she left with the only family she had left. Leila shook her head, she promised herself to not dwell on the past, or she would just end up running back to him. She knew that was not an option, he was already in love with someone else.

Leila usually pushed her bad memories far behind her, but the human she saw earlier reminded her of her ex-husband. They looked a lot alike, and almost talked the same.

Leila shook her head even more, she had priorities now, and that was keeping her kids safe. Not focusing on her husband, or the man from earlier.

Leila, seeing that her children were asleep already, got up. She looked right outside the opening to her new home, searching for food. She didn't worry about any intruders meaning to harm her children, she would of sensed their aura the minute they had bad intentions. Outside, she found a few berries, some food at least to feed her family. She brought them back to her den and laid them down in a pile. She noticed that Lucina was shivering, thinking of something to keep them warm, she ran back outside. Considering fall was not so far away, their were leaves all over the ground. She picked them up in armfuls and brought them back to her den. She laid them on the floor as a carpeting so they wouldn't have to deal with the stone floor of the cave.

Having done all she could do at the moment, Leila laid up against the wall. Her tail on her children as means of warmth and comfort, and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Micheal thought about Leila as he slowly approached his home. The weather wasn't too good where he lived, the rain and thunderstorms can get pretty bad, and Lucario aren't meant to get wet. Most have very thick fur because they live in places where it's really cold.

Micheal just tried to brush the thought off at the moment, he shouldn't worry about Leila being able to take care of herself and her kids or not, if the time came where she needed help, he would gladly offer to.

As he headed home, he decided he would go visit Maggie today, considering she rarely talks to anyone but him, he thought that he should spend time with her. He went off the path he usually took and walked into the tree line until he saw a very large willow tree. Underneath the tree was a Maggie's den. He went up to the tree and knocked on it, his usual way of alerting Maggie of his presence. He heard some rustling come from inside the den, a few moments later, Maggie cautiously stuck her head out.

"Hey Maggie." Micheal said to her.

"Oh hi Micheal." She said shyly as she crawled out of her den.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been okay." She told him.

"You sure? Anything troubling you?" He asked her, he could tell when something was off.

"Well, I'm kinda love struck right now." She told him nervously.

"Oh, who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you know that arcanine that lives near the lake?" She asked me.

"Yeah?"

"I can't muster up the courage to talk to him."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid he's going to hate me because I'm a ninetales."

"No he won't, I've seen him around other ninetales before."

"Really? Were they trying to flirt with him?"

"No, they were all male. So, you have a chance Maggie, you should take it."

"Are you sure?" Maggie said nervously.

"I'm sure."

"I'm going to try tomorrow then."

"You shouldn't immediately jump the gun and ask him to be with you. Socialize with him and become friends first, then when you feel like the time is right, tell him."

"Ok, thank you Micheal." Maggie said as she cuddled up next to him.

"You're welcome Mag." He told her as he sat down next to her and hugged her.

They conversed in small talk for a while and talked about their day until it was about noon. The two ate a few berries that Maggie had for lunch, and then Micheal left.

He walked back to his home, feeling unnaturally lonely. It felt off to him, it had been a while since he felt that way. Why he felt that way, he didn't know. When he got home, he sat down and thought for a bit. He needed something to take his mind off of things, so for the first time in a while, he turned on his TV. He became curious of the outside world, so he turned to the news.

What he got was just news reports, which wasn't enough to keep his mind off of things. He decided to try and shower, he needed it anyway. He went to his bathroom to shower only to find that the shower just made him think more. Micheal inwardly groaned, which he rarely did, and laid down in bed. He still couldn't get the bad thoughts out of his head. So he just forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Back at her new den, Leila was feeling restless and could not sleep. She made sure her children were fast asleep before slowly getting up and heading towards the mouth of the cave. She sat down there and looked up at the moon, she sighed to herself before breathing in deeply and closing her eyes to meditate. She took the time to think about how her day had gone, finding the cave, meeting that human. She couldn't stop thinking about Micheal, mostly because he resembled her husband so much. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, it had been so long since she cried, and now it was just all coming out with nothing to stop it. Her tears soaked her face as she collapsed onto the floor, she missed being held in someone's arms, and she missed feeling someone's love. Now, she didn't know what to do with herself.

She sat there for a while and cried, she didn't move until she heard Lucina's tiny voice.

"Mom?" She said.

"I'm here sweetie." Leila said as she sat up and tried to regain her composure.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Lucina asked innocently as she got up and sat next to her mother.

"I just felt bad sweetie, nothing to worry about."

"Is it because you miss daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't we just get a new daddy?" Lucina asked innocently.

"It's not that simple sweetie, it takes time, and you never know who could be the right one."

"Oh." Lucina said sadly.

"Now, off to bed with you, it's late." Leila said as she picked up her daughter and brought her back to where Chase was sleeping.

Leila placed Lucina down and she cuddled up next to her brother. Leila sat down again and put her tail on top of her children for warmth. Crying had made her drowsy, so she was finally able to get to sleep.

* * *

 **I Hope this can quell you all over until I finish Haven, afterwards I'll jump back onto stories like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Micheal woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better, but he still felt off. He decided that he wasn't up to jogging today, he rarely ever doesn't do it, unless he was sick. Suzy would show up to check on him if she was worried. Micheal got out of bed and did his usual routine, showered, got dressed, made breakfast.

He sat down and ate his usual breakfast: eggs and bacon. He turned on the Tv and watched the news once again, this time a weather report was on. The weather woman on tv had said that it was going to get cold soon, which was reasonable considering it was nearing winter. He finished eating his breakfast and washed his plate out in the sink. He heard someone knock on the door. Suzy usually did that when coming to see him, but never this early.

He walked over to the door and opened it, he was quite surprised to see Leila there.

"Leila?" He asked curiously, wondering why she was at his house.

"Sorry to intrude so early in the morning, but Chase wanted us to come see you. If that's ok with you." Leila explained.

"It's absolutely fine. Come in." Micheal said quickly as he moved out of the door way and let Leila in, her two children by her side.

"Make yourself at home." Micheal said as he closed the door.

"Kids, make sure not to make a mess, alright?" Leila told her Chase and Lucina.

"Yes mom." They said together.

"Let them do as they please, it's fine." Micheal told them as they walked into his living room.

Micheal pulled up a chair at his kitchen table for Leila and she sat down.

"Would you like anything Leila?" Micheal asked her.

"Is it ok to ask for coffee? It's been a long time." She asked curiously.

"Of course, I made some earlier." Micheal said as he grabbed a cup and poured some coffee from the pot.

Micheal brought her the cup and sat down in a chair opposite to Leila's.

"So, how do you know what coffee is?" Micheal asked her.

"I used to live in the city, before my kids and I left."

"I'm sorry to delve but, what happened, why did you leave your old home?"

"My husband and I got divorced."

"Your husband was a human?"

"Yes, he's also my children's blood father."

"Why did you get divorced?"

"He was cheating on me. He lost his love for me, he cared less for our children, and started to dislike our presence. He doesn't love us anymore." Leila said sadly, Micheal could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Leila." Micheal told her sadly.

"No, I'm ok, you don't have to apologize. Where are my kids?" Leila asked.

The two got up and looked around, Leila and Micheal found the kids sleeping peaceful on the couch, wrapped up cozily in blankets.

"I'm sorry, they just haven't had anywhere to sleep comfortably in a while." Leila apologized.

"It's fine, let them sleep. If you need somewhere comfortable to sleep as well you can stay here for as long as you want."

"I couldn't."

"It's fine Leila, you need it."

"Are you sure?"

"100%. Bathe, sleep, and eat as much as you need to. Lucina and Chase too."

"Micheal, thank you." Leila said teary-eyed as she hugged him.

Micheal had lost that off feeling he had been feeling when Leila hugged him, Leila also felt different, she felt that feeling of love that she had first experienced when she first met her husband. The hug lasted for longer than it should of, they ended it awkwardly by laughed and letting go of each other.

"I'm going to go shower if you don't mind." Leila told Micheal.

"I can cook you and your kids something if you'd like."

"We're ok with buttered toast."

"Ok, the bathroom is right down the hall."

Leila walked down the hallway whilst Micheal was about to start cooking. He caught himself looking at Leila's butt, he felt he's face get hot from blushing and he looked away. He went to his pantry and grabbed some bread. He then found the toaster and put the bread inside and set a timer down for when it should be perfectly toasted.

Micheal noticed that he didn't feel like he was in that same funk that he was feeling earlier. It was kinda strange, maybe he just needed company.

* * *

Leila was in the shower, trying her hardest to make herself as clean as possible. Getting all the dirt and other stuff out of her fur was a hassle, but she got it all out. She wanted to make her time there quick, she didn't want to bother Micheal, but at the same time she didn't want to leave. She just brushed it off and concluded the reason why was because she was back in a nice house again, and not out in some cave.

Her kids needed this, somewhere warm to sleep and a nice warm bath to clean them off, and food to eat. Leila hurried as fast as she could to finish so she could clean her kids as well. She got out the shower and hastily dried herself off, hard to do when you're covered in fur. It took her a while but she got it. When she finally finished drying herself, she left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

Lucina and Chase were sitting on two stools near the countertop, both happily chewing on a piece of toast. She noticed that Micheal had made a lot more than just enough for all of them.

"I made extra, considering you probably haven't eaten anything good in a while." Micheal said, he was also eating some toast.

"Oh, thank you." Leila told him hastily, she just wanted to get to the food.

They all ate happily and chatted, occasionally just watching tv. After they had all finished, Leila went to bring her kids to the bathroom.

"I can help you if you need Leila?" Micheal asked her.

She probably would need his help, but he had already done so much for them, she needed to do this on her own.

"No, it's fine, I can handle it." She told him with a smile.

* * *

Micheal felt strange, when she smiled at him, he just felt weirdly happy. It was really sudden and he didn't know where it came from, but he shook it off for now. He could think about the cause later.

He sat down on the couch for a while and let Leila do what she needed to do. He sat back and played music from an old record player he had found years ago. The only thing he really had for it was orchestrated music, just one record that has this one pretty song. There were no vocals; only a harp, a violin, and really soft bells. He rarely listens to it, but every time he does, he regrets not listening to it more. After a little while, Leila came out of the bathroom with her kids both clean and bathed. They all looked so happy that it made Michael smile. He felt so terrible that they had to stay out in the woods instead of living safely and comfortably.

Michael followed them to the door so he could escort them out, even though his conscious was nagging him to beg them to stay.

"Leila, you can all stay if you like?" Michael asked her as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Michael, I know you mean well, but I just need a little time to myself. Even if that means I've got to live out in the woods. Plus, I don't want my children and myself to be an extra burden on you." Leila said as she hugged Michael and walked off with her kids right behind her.

"But, you're not a burden." Michael said quietly as he begrudgingly let them walk away.

He had said it so quietly that he thought she didn't hear him, but she actually did due to her heightened hearing. Leila lingered on the last words as she disappeared in the woods with her kids.

Michael skulked back inside and laid down across his couch. That feeling was back again. He sighed and groaned as he stretched out on the couch and tried to ignore the nagging feeling. He heard someone knock on the door again, thinking Leila had come back, he darted to open it. It was actually just Shane and Suzy.

"Where have you been?" The two asked, but Michael was too disappointed that Leila hadn't came so he didn't respond.

"Michael? Are you alright?" Suzy asked him.

"Yeah man, you seem out of it and depressed. It's not like you." Shane added.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit strange." He told them as he invited them inside.

"Like how, and why?" Suzy asked as she curled up on the couch, Shane sitting right next to her.

"Well, I met a lucario and her two kids yesterday, ever since then I've felt a bit off." He told the two.

"Sounds like you're in love." Shane chuckled.

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"Well for one, you don't feel that off feeling when you're around her, do you?" Suzy chimed in.

"Well yeah, but that could mean I just need company."

"But you have that off feeling right now don't you? We're here, so it's obviously not that." The zangoose said with a grin.

"Just accept it, you're in love." Suzy and Shane said together.

"And what if I am? I've only known her for a day now, she's also divorced because her husband cheated on her. She's probably not in the mood to look for someone else." Michael told them.

"You don't know that for sure. She probably just really needs attention but she's just afraid of opening up her heart again in fear that she'll be taken for granted." Suzy told him.

"What's her name?" Shane asked.

"Leila. Her kids names are Lucina and Chase."

"Do the kids like you?"

"Chase does, Lucina is quiet and shy so I'm not sure."

"Do you think she likes you?" Suzy asked Michael.

Michael took a second to think about it, surely that hug they had was some sort of sign.

"I hope." Michael said.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" The two Pokemon asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll just wait until the time is right."

Shane and Suzy talked a little bit more to Michael about what he should do to have Leila warm up to him and that if there was a chance that she would say she isn't interested, he should be prepared for it.

The two Pokemon left afterwards and left Michael to himself. Micheal felt sad without Leila, he had to restrain himself so that he wouldn't leave to go see her again. All he could think about was the lucario. He'd never fell in love before, on top of that he never expected to love a Pokemon. He just couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Leila was. For a mother of two, her figure was still amazing. Michael already felt concern for Leila and her children, he didn't want them to have to live in cave where it's cold and damp.

He wanted them to feel safe and loved and not live in such conditions. Maybe he should have pressed Leila about how living in his house was the safest place for her children. He didn't just love her for her body, he loved how sweet and honest she was. Maybe he shouldn't be swooning over her so early on, he's only known her for two days now. Maybe if he just listened to some music to calm himself down.

* * *

"Mom, why don't we stay at Michael's house?" Chase asked his mother, who was meditating on a small log.

"We've only known him for a day now, it would be rude of us." Leila said.

"Do you not like Michael?"

"No, I like him. He's sweet and kind, but It's just too early for us to try and move in with him."

"So we may later?"

"Maybe."

Leila continued to meditate, watching her children's aura as they played around her. As focused as she may have seemed, her mind was elsewhere. She was only trying to meditate, but she had someone on her mind that she just couldn't shake.

"Lucy, you like Michael too, right?" Chase asked his sister, who was playing with a small flower.

"Yes, he's nice and I miss a house."

"Me too. I miss nice warm baths like the one we had." Chase said happily as he played around with a small stick.

Leila listened in on the two as she tried to focus, eventually failing because her mind was too clouded with thoughts. Maybe there was something about Michael that she shouldn't try to push out of her mind. She did like him, he was sweet to her and her children, and he already showed he cares about them. Maybe she was just paranoid of betrayal, like her ex-husband. She just couldn't see Michael doing something like that however, his aura just seemed warm and welcoming. Her ex husband's was too at first, but the feeling was never as strong as Michael's.

"Mom?" Leila heard one of her kids say.

She looked down to see Lucina gently tugging at her tail, asking for her mother to pick her up. For her age, Lucina still acted like she had when she was a baby. She still wanted to be held a lot and coddled. Leila sighed and smiled as she picked her daughter up into her arms and sat her down in her lap. Chase was still playing around with a stick, not paying any mind to his sister and mother. Chase was so much like his father that it would be hard to tell the two apart if they were the same species. Chase was just very active and he wanted to explore and play, while his sister was more mellow and laid back.

Leila looked down at her two children, smiling vibrantly. She adores them so much, she would of never expected to become a mother before she had the two. Neither did she expect twins. Even though her becoming a mother was very surprising, she was happy. The pregnancy was rough and long, but it was all worth it to her, she loves her two healthy babies.

While Leila was daydreaming, Chase was at a nearby tree, throwing his stick up into it. He was trying to knock down a few fruits that he could see up on a branch, but it was way too high for him to reach. If only Michael had been there so he could grab them for him. Suddenly, the small fruits fell down from the tree. Chase hadn't hit them, and they were about to fall down on him. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel some sort of pain from the fruit falling on him, but it never came.

Chase opened his eyes to see a purple tail holding the fruits, keeping them from falling on top of him. Chase remembered what his mother told him, that if he ever met a Pokemon he didn't know, he should run to her as fast as he could. Chase scrambled over to his mother, hiding behind the log she was sitting on. Leila had already noticed his panic, putting down Lucina, she stood in front of the two to protect them if need be.

"Who's there?" She asked hesitantly.

No one answered, but a large purple feline Pokemon jumped down from the tree Chase was playing at.

"My name is Suzy." The liepard said, trying to not seem as nice as possible.

"What do you want?" Leila asked her in a calm but stern manor.

Leila caught the scent of the Pokemon, noticing that she could smell Michael mixed in somehow. Was this female associated with Michael, and how?

"Nothing, I'm just here to talk to you. I'm a friend of Michael's." Suzy said as she sauntered over very slowly.

"How do you know him?"

"We've known each other for a few years now."

"What is your affiliation to him?"

"Affiliation? You mean like what my relationship is with him? He's just my friend. Michael is sweet and all, but I'm not too into humans. Why does it matter to you?"

"I could just smell him on you, so I was wondering."

"Right... Anyway, I was just at his house earlier, and he told me about you. So i thought it would be nice if we could chat." Suzy said as she slowly put the fruits from earlier near the leg Leila sat on.

"Did you catch these before they fell on me?" Chase asked quietly from behind his mother.

"Yep, you should be more careful next time, you could of hurt yourself." Suzy said sweetly, she thought the small riolu was absolutely adorable.

"Thank you for catching those for him." Leila said as she carefully examined the fruit, they were just oranges and were no harm to her kids.

"It's nothing. So anyway, about Michael. He was very concerned for you and your kid's safety."

"I know, but I think it would be rude of us if we just stayed at his home and burdened him after we had only met him for a day."

"He doesn't see you as a burden whatsoever, he barely does anything so it's not like you would be interrupting anything." Suzy said as she laid down on the grass a few feet from Leila.

"But still, we've only just met him."

"That doesn't bother him. If anything, he would prefer you had stayed. It would give you two more time to get to know each other, and it would be somewhere safe for you and your kids to stay."

Leila considered what the liepard was saying, but she still felt too nervous about staying at Michael's. Not because she was afraid of him or anything, she just felt nervous for a reason she couldn't think of.

"Hey Suzy, found that lady?" Leila heard someone say.

"Yeah, she's over here!" Suzy called out.

Leila trusted the liepard to a degree, but her motherly instinct was telling her to stay on the alert for her kid's sake. A zangoose eventually walked out of some bushes nearby.

"He's a friend of mine and Michael's. He's just here to talk too. His name's Shane."

Leila could tell she wasn't lying, she could smell Michael's scent very faintly on them. Their auras both were very calmed and mellow, so they weren't really here for any bad purpose, but Leila still felt nervous.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Shane." The zangoose said as he sat next to Suzy, lightly punching her in the butt only to have her smack him lightly with her tail.

"Yeah. So you came to try to get me to stay at Micheal's?"

"You don't have to stay there, you can just be there for as long as you like. He's just worried about you and your kids." Suzy explained.

"Look, Micheal tends to worry about everyone, that's just how he is. He's a nice guy who likes to take care of and help people. He just wants to make sure you'll be ok. Trust us, and trust him." Shane spoke up.

"I do trust him. I'll consider, just give me a little time, alright?" Leila told them.

Suzy and Shane settled on that and decided that they would leave her alone now. Leila sat there for a little while longer with her kids, deciding that she would go back to the cave for now. Her children quickly followed her, confused on why their mother didn't just go to Micheal's already. When they arrived back at their home, Leila sat down near the entrance while her kids sat down inside and played with each other.

Leila didn't know why she was so confused when it came to Micheal. She wanted to stay at his home, where her kids would be safe and they'd live comfortably, but at the same time she just felt like she couldn't. She'd give it a little more time.

"Mom, can you play a game with us?" Lucina asked her.

"Sure, give me a minute."

* * *

"You tried to persuade her?" Micheal asked the two Pokemon.

"Not really persuade, we just offered and told her that it's fine if she decides to stay with you." Shane told him.

"We should just leave her alone, I think we're overdoing it. We may be creeping her out." Micheal said as he fooled around in the kitchen.

"I'm not so sure about that, but yeah we should give her some space." Suzy said as she curled up on the couch.

They talked for a while, Suzy liked to tease Micheal about Leila when she got the chance. Shane was too busy relaxing. Micheal decided that they should stay for dinner considering it would get dark soon. Micheal cooked them dinner and they left to go home afterwards. Micheal just really didn't know what to do now. He could just go to sleep but he wasn't feeling drowsy. He took the time to think things over, especially his feelings. He did love Leila, and he loved her children too, he just hopes that they'll love him too. Micheal's concern for Leila and her children just increased tenfold. He was worried that something would happen to them, part of him was scared of rejection from Leila.

Micheal tried to shut out his anxiety thoughts for now by going shower. He looked his naked self over as the hot water poured down his body. Would Leila be interested in him? A rather dirty thought crept into the back of his mind, wondering whether or not he could satisfy her needs. Micheal shook the idea out and pushed it away, at least for now. He finished showering and slumped into bed. It felt strangely empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been a few days and Leila hadn't returned or spoken to either Suzy or Shane, Micheal was getting worried. He feared whether or not something dire had happened, or that Leila didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He was becoming increasingly worried, especially with the nasty storm brewing outside. He could see the thunder and thunderclouds out in the distance, the rain already beginning to come down. The storm wasn't supposed to let up for a while, so Micheal was confined to his home. Being confined to his home with little to nothing to do, he reminisced. Micheal thought back to why he had originally moved into the woods.

* * *

( **Flashback** )

* * *

Micheal throughout his life found it hard to live in whatever area he was in, be it a small town, big city, or on the countryside. He never felt like he fit anywhere, too many people thought he was too quiet, even though he was rather talkative. Only with people he liked however, and most of the people he liked were Pokemon. He just found them more humble and kind, they were a lot easier to talk to. He found that he was a lot more comfortable talking to Pokemon than other humans. Throughout most of his school life, Michael's closest friends were Pokemon. One of which was a buizel, who was his best friend for a long time. His name was Mikey.

Mikey and Micheal always got along, they were the closest of friends. Mikey had always had Micheal over at his home, where Micheal met his parents. Both of his parents were floatzel, and both were super nice to him. They would have him sleepover some times. Micheal always liked them, and he wished his family was a lot like there's. Always happy, everyone loved each other. Micheal's family wasn't at all like that. His mother had left his father because he was an abusive drunk who would hurt her when he had one too many drinks. Which left only Micheal and his older sister. Micheal was only five at the time and his sister was 13, considering their dad was either drunk or asleep all the time, they had to learn how to support themselves. They would clean up the house, make dinner, get food. Micheal's sister was able to get a job at a farmer's market so they could have some cash come in to use for food. Sometimes their father would steal the money and use it to buy alcohol.

Micheal's father also had a very blatant hatred for Pokemon, and he became very angry when he found out that Micheal's best friend was a buizel. Micheal's father beat him until he was unconscious. His sister, having had enough of her father, called the police. He was arrested and Micheal and his sister were moved into a foster home a few cities away.

Which meant Micheal had to leave his friend Mikey. Micheal didn't have a very hard time adjusting to his new home and parents, both of which were very sweet and kind. They supported Micheal and his sister up until they were old enough to move out. His sister got into the movie making industry as an actor, while Micheal, had no idea what he should do. He confronted his adopted parents about what he should do as a job, and where he would live. They didn't know what kind of job was for him, but they could at least support him financially until he was sound. He didn't know where he would live either, he didn't like the city all that much.

His foster parents had a cabin in the woods that he had always loved staying at. His foster parents rarely ever used the cabin, so they decided that they would lend the home to Micheal to keep. That cabin became his home until the present date.

* * *

He hoped that Maggie, Shane, and Suzy were all ok. He heard a knock at the door and almost frantically rushed to open it, Suzy and Shane were there, both soaked.

"Mind if we wait out the storm here?" They asked, Micheal happily obliged to have them stay at his home.

The two dried off with towels Micheal gave them, the storm wasn't going to let up anytime soon, so the two Pokemon decided to stay the night.

"Heard anything from Leila lately?" Suzy asked.

Micheal shook his head glumly.

"I'm sure she's fine, Lucario are a pretty tough bunch. She's also a mom, you do not want to piss off a mother, especially one protecting her babies." Shane said as he patted Micheal's back.

"I hope," Micheal said sadly, "I haven't heard from Leila ever since you two came over."

Suzy and Shane tried to distract Micheal so he wouldn't worry about Leila too much. The rain had started pouring down ever harder, thunder cracking in the distance. Micheal heard a knock on the door, Shane went to open it, he thought it was just Maggie. They were all shocked to see that it was really Chase, soaking wet and trembling. They all rushed him inside and dried him off.

"Chase, where's your mom?" Micheal asked anxiously.

"She's back at our cave with my sister."

"What are you doing here Chase?"

"I was going to get some berries for my sister and mom but then the rain got really bad, and I couldn't find my way back to my cave."

"So you came here? Is your mom and sister ok?"

"I think so."

"Where's your cave?"

"It's near where you first met my mom."

Micheal told Shane and Suzy to watch Chase while he would go get Lucina and Liela. Bringing an umbrella would be unsafe, it could get him electrocuted. He ran out his door and down the path he usually took when he jogged, running as fast as he possibly could. The rain was coming down so hard that it stung, it was dark and he could barely see either. The occasional flash of thunder in the distance lit the way. Part of him was worried about Maggie, but he new she had a den where she would be safe. Micheal kept running until eventually he arrived at the small cutoff on the path that lead to the small clearing he met Leila at. He had no idea where nearby Leila's cave was. He looked around, a small patch of bush had been pushed around and a tiny used path could be seen. He followed it for a minute until he reached a cave.

"Leila!"

"Micheal?" He heard Leila say.

He ran into the cave, Lucina was laying next to her mother, Leila was sitting next to her.

"Micheal, what are you doing here?" Leila asked him.

"Chase couldn't find his way home, so he's at my house right now."

"By himself?"

"No, Shane and Suzy are taking care of him right now."

Leila sighed a breath of relief as she laid back against the wall. Lucina sneezed and groaned, Leila held her close to her chest.

"Is she alright?" Micheal asked Leila.

"She has a cold and I think she's coming down with a fever."

A cold and damp cave probably wasn't the best place for Lucina to be. Micheal decided that the best place for her to be right now would be at his home where he could help her.

"Leila, just stay at my house for tonight. Chase is already there, the weather is terrible outside and it's not good for both you and Lucina to be in this cave right now. Lucina needs to be somewhere that isn't all cold and wet, please, it's the best thing for the both of you." Micheal tried to bargain with the Lucario.

Leila sighed and laid her head against the wall, thinking for a moment.

"Why are you so intent on having us there?"

"Because it's the best thing for you and your children."

Leila smiled and sat up, cradling Lucina in her arms. She walked over to Micheal and laid her head against his chest.

"Thank you Micheal. Let's leave before the weather gets even worse."

Leila held Lucina tightly in her arms as she prepared herself to run all the way to Micheal's. Bracing themselves, Micheal and Leila rushed out of the cave. The rain slammed into them as they traversed the greenery, heading towards the main path. After a few minutes of carefully shuffling through the woods, they found it. Once on the main trail, they began moving as fast as they possibly could to hopefully get out of the rain faster.

"Mom, I'm scared." Lucina said as she tried to nuzzle into her mother for protection from the weather.

"We'll be fine Lucina, I won't let anything happen to you." Leila said as they continued to rush to Micheal's home.

"Thunder is scary."

"I know Lucina. Everything is going to be alright, ok. I promise. Just close your eyes and hold onto me." Leila instructed her.

After a few minutes of the exhausting rush back to his home, they began to see the lights in the distance. They pushed on, trying to get out of the rain and to safety. Finally they reached micheal's home, Micheal knocked on the door and Suzy opened it for him. Leila and Micheal rushed inside while Shane handed them both towels. Leila put lucina down and she joined her brother on another couch, she was scared so Chase snuggled into her to comfort her.

Leila and Micheal dried themselves off the best they could, trying to make sure they didn't cause a mess from being all wet. Micheal and Leila both plopped down on a couch, laying against each other, both exhausted from the trek back from Leila's cave.

Micheal headed off to his bedroom and changed into dry clothes. Leila walked in behind him once he was done changing.

"Micheal, I need to talk to you." She told him as he sat down on the bed, she sat down beside him.

* * *

Shane decided that he should probably leave Micheal alone. Back in the living room, Suzy was comforting the two riolu on the couch. Chase had calmed down but was still a little shook up, Lucina was trembling. Suzy wrapped herself around the two riolu and held them close to her so she could try to comfort them.

Lucina hugged tightly into her brother, she had always done that when mom wasn't around and she was scared. Chase was born minutes before his sister so he was the older one, so he looked after his little sister. The two siblings always slept together and played together, so they were close. Chase always comforted his sister when she was scared. The sight of the two riolu hugging each other for comfort was almost too cute to handle. After a while, fatigue started to take over the two children, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Micheal sat beside Leila, she was still a little wet.

"What made you run all the way to my home in this weather?" Leila asked him curiously.

The lucario had a hunch, and she was poking around to see whether or not her hunch was right.

"Chase ran all the way here because he couldn't make it back home, so I ran to your cave to get you and Lucina. I didn't want you to freak out and worry and try to search for him in this weather."

"Do you think they're ok?"

"They're fine, Suzy is comforting them right now."

Leila laid back in bed, rubbing her head and sighing to herself.

"Why would you do so much for me?" Leila asked.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Yes, it was, but I can tell there's another reason."

Micheal got flustered and nervous, Leila being a Lucario and capable of reading auras, could read his emotions like a book.

"Could you tell me Micheal? Please?" Leila asked him.

"I think I'm in love with you Leila." Micheal sputtered out.

"You think? Or you're sure?" Leila asked him.

"I'm sure. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before, until I met you that is."

Leila smiled happily, her cheeks were all rosy. She wasn't innocent here either, she felt for Micheal in ways that she hadn't really said anything about yet.

"Why do you feel so strongly about me?"

"I'm not sure. I just feel bad when I'm not around you, and I was constantly worrying about you and your kid's self-being. I've never seen someone as attractive as you are, and I don't think I can see anyone else that way either. I just knew there was something about you, from the first time we met up until now. I'm sorry if that weirds you out, considering our time knowing each other is very short, but I can't help it. It's hard to describe what about you I love some much, just the way you are is amazing. Like I said, I can't help it, I'm sorry if I'm intruding so early on considering you just got divorced."

Leila was a bit stunned, she could tell his emotions were strong, but this was more than she had thought. She could tell everything he said was genuine and true to how he really felt.

"Micheal, I'm so happy you love me, because I love you too." Leila said as she grabbed his hand gently and held it.

"You do?"

"Yes. That first day we met, I could tell there was something about you, I couldn't really figure what it was until a little later. It was a familiar feeling, one I hadn't encountered in a long time. I couldn't stop thinking about you, so much to the point that I couldn't meditate. You look a little like my ex husband, but, I'd say you're the more attractive one." Leila said with a small laugh.

"The care you showed for my children made me feel more, comfortable around you. Just the way you went out of your way to help us, it means so much. After a while of thinking, I realized that the feeling I had when I first met you was the same feeling I had when I met my ex, that happy and enthralled love feeling." Leila added.

She leaned into Micheal and slowly kissed him, Micheal didn't know how to work around her muzzle, luckily Leila was more experienced. Micheal had only ever been kissed when Suzy would try to embarrass him by kissing him on the cheek, so getting kissed full on was something he wasn't all that used to.

"I want to go check on the kids, I'll be right back." Leila said as she hesitantly let go of Micheal's hand and walked out the room.

Leila walked into the living room to check on her children, both of them were cuddled up next to each other with Suzy's tail curled around them.

"Thank you for watching them." Leila told the Liepard and zangoose.

"It was no problem at all, they're like cinnamon rolls."

Leila picked the two riolu up carefully, trying not to wake them up. She brought them back to Micheal's bedroom and placed them on the bed near the pillows while she sat down next to Micheal. She anxiously leaned her head against his shoulder, it had been a while since she had any sort of real physical contact with someone other than her children.

"Leila, this may sound dumb but, I'm very inexperienced relationship wise."

"Don't worry, I am. I'll show you what to do and everything. You need to get more comfortable with me and be comfortable acting like yourself around me, I'm not a stranger who'll judge you or anything, I'm your girlfriend now."

Leila sat there for a while with Micheal, trying to get him to explain some of his past, so the two could get to know each other more. Leila told Micheal about how her life was before her divorce and before she got married. They talked for a while longer until they both felt like sleeping. Leila laid down with her kids while Micheal went check on Suzy and Shane. The zangoose and liepard were laying against each other by the couch, both asleep. Micheal smiled, he was going to tease them about that when they woke up. He returned to his bedroom, where Leila was laying down with Lucina and Chase hugged against her chest. Leila beckoned him to get in bed with her, she was tired, and she wanted her boyfriend to be right next to her when she slept.

Micheal got into bed beside Leila and she told him to get closer to her, and to spoon with her from behind. Micheal was a bit hesitant at first, he had never slept in the same bed as someone, let alone spooned before. He nervously shuffled closer to the Lucario as he slowly put his arm underneath her and wrapped another around from behind her. Leila sighed happily as she felt Micheal hugged up against her, leaving her feeling comfortable and happy. Micheal liked the position a lot because he could cuddle Leila, but he was still a bit nervous, and hesitant because of his crotch being right up against Leila's butt.

"Don't fret being that close to me, I'm not going to snap at you just because your pressed up against my butt." Leila whispered to him.

"I know. I was just afraid I'd make you uncomfortable."

"Shush, you're not. Let's go to bed, ok?"

"Yeah. Goodnight... I love you." Micheal said shyly.

"I love you too Micheal, goodnight." The Lucario said happily.

Leila was so very happy, she had a full family again, she had herself and her children, and a good father figure for them, and someone she could show her love to. Micheal felt the same, he had always wondered how life with a partner was, and he was happy to find that it was more than enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **(Sorry for the long wait, haven't been feeling all that well lately, and it's been hard to find the time to write or being in a good enough mood to write. I put a lot of time into this and writing as a whole, so I hope this chapter is nice and long and to your liking. Enjoy.)**

* * *

"Wake up honey." Micheal heard Leila say.

He woke up and tried to move out of bed, just to find that Leila was laying against his chest.

"Good morning." Leila told her boyfriend as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning." Micheal yawned out.

"I made breakfast, hurry up and eat before it gets cold." Leila said as she kissed Micheal on the cheek, make him smile dumbly.

Micheal got up and went to go eat, Lucina and Chase were happily watching tv from the couch. It made Micheal smile seeing them so happy. Leila had cooked bacon and some toast for breakfast, the kids had already eaten, while Micheal and Leila sat at the counter and ate.

"Micheal, do you consider my children, yours?"

"What do you mean? Like, taking them in as my own children? Would it be bad if I did think of them that way?"

"Of course not, it's good that you already think of them as if they're you're own children."

Micheal and Leila finished eating, then sat down to watch the kids and talk. Leila had told Micheal that Suzy and Shane had already left earlier, before he woke up, and that the weather was a lot better.

"Well, I'm going to the bedroom, I want to have a private talk." Leila said as she kissed Micheal on the cheek.

Micheal blushed really hard as Leila walked off towards their bedroom. He was wondering wether or not Leila had hinted at sex when she said "Private talk." Part of him said to follow because of Leila's blatantly obvious invitation, but the other part of him was telling him that it was way too early for that kind of stuff. Micheal made up his mind, and decided. He peered over the couch at the kids, who were still watching Tv.

"Lucina, Chase."

"Yeah?" They said as the two looked up at him with smiles on their faces.

"Don't go outside. Stay in here, your mom and I have got some stuff to do. Alright?"

"Ok." The two children said as their attention returned to the tv.

He nervously walked down the hallway and towards the bedroom, taking a deep breath, he knocked. The door open just a tiny bit and Leila poked her head out to make sure it was him. She ushered him into the bedroom and he walked in hesitantly. She walked him over to the bed and had him sit beside her.

"So, did you need me for something?" Micheal asked anxiously.

"Yes, I wanted to get a moment with you in private, considering the kids were with us last night."

"What is it?"

Leila didn't say anything, she just merely kissed him and pushed him into the bed. Micheal was surprised, but he just relaxed into the kisses.

"Sorry, really wanted to kiss you like that last night, but I didn't get the chance." Leila said as she laid stop of Micheal and hugged him.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Pretty much." Leila said as she laughed.

Micheal smiled and laughed too.

"At first, when you said "Private talk," I thought you were about the bring me in here for sex." Micheal said as he laughed nervously.

"No, if that's what I wanted, I would of been a lot more blatant about it. Let's give our relationship some time darling, we can decide when we both feel more comfortable." Leila told Micheal.

The new couple sat there for a while, embracing each other. That was until they heard Chase call out for Leila. Leila and Micheal made sure they looked presentable before they both walked into the living room, where the two Riolu were sitting down on the couch.

"Something wrong Chase?" Leila asked her son.

"Someone knocked on the door." Chase said, Micheal curiously went investigate.

He looked out of the door's blinds to see that it was Maggie. He opened the door to let her inside, he bent down and hugged her as she nuzzled happily back into him.

"Who's she Micheal?" Both Leila and Maggie said as they looked at each other.

"Maggie, this is my girlfriend, Leila. Leila, this is my friend Maggie." Micheal explained to them.

"Hello." The two said to each other.

Maggie walked over to one of the couches and laid down and yawned.

"I wanted to come check on you earlier, but I couldn't because of the rain. Shane and Suzy had told me you were lovesick and been staying at home." Maggie said.

Micheal blushed a little at the mention of his love-sickness that he had for Leila. He looked over at the Lucario, who was smiling as she gripped his arm. Leila, Maggie, and Micheal talked for a little while. Mostly Maggie and Leila familiarizing themselves with each other. Micheal noticed Maggie was unusually more peppy and outgoing.

"Something happen with you Maggie? You seem happier than usual." Micheal asked the ninetales.

"Oh, right. Remember that arcanine I was talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"He kinda stumbled upon my den when the rain got bad, so I let him stay with me for the night. I think he likes me."

"That's good, did he leave to go back to his home?"

"No, his got flooded, so I offered him to stay with me."

The three continued to talk for a while as the two children in the room watched tv and occasionally listened in on the adult's talking. Lucina had shuffled over to her mother and cuddled up on her lap. Maggie eventually left and went back to her home while Leila, Micheal, and the kids decided they'd have a picnic outside. Leila and Micheal set down a blanket outside for them to sit on whilst the children ran around and played. Leila leaned her head against Micheal's shoulder, smiling gleefully.

"Micheal?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you plan on staying with me, like forever?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want anyone but you Leila."

Leila hugged her boyfriend tightly as she would give him small kisses on the cheek. Little did Leila know, her children were watching the couple curiously. Chase and Lucina walked over to the adults and Chase poked Leila's leg to her attention. Leila ceased her kisses, her children hadn't known about her new relationship yet.

"Mom?" Chase asked her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why were you and Micheal kissing?" He asked curiously.

"Well sweetie, that's what people do when they love each other."

"You love Micheal? Does that mean he's our new daddy?"

Leila and Micheal looked at each other for a moment, Micheal nodded a little to say it was ok for them to call him that if Leila thought it was alright. Leila noticed Micheal's gesture to say it was ok.

"Sorta, if you want to call him that, you can." Leila told them.

Chase and Lucina sat down on the blanket with Leila and Micheal. They had made lunch for everyone to eat, just a small sandwich, one for everyone. The two riolu ate all their food before Leila and Micheal could even bite into their's. Then the children returned to running around and playing while the adults ate.

"Are you sure you're alright with them considering you their new dad?" Leila asked Micheal.

"I'm fine with it, if you are."

Leila and Micheal sat there together and watched their children play, the day couldn't have gone any better. Everyone was happy. Eventually, after a few hours, the children got tired. They went over to their mother and asked to go back inside. Leila brought them inside their home while Micheal cleaned up outside and picked up everything. It was getting late and Micheal was feeling a bit sluggish too.

He brought everything inside and put it all up while Leila put the children in the guest bedroom for them to nap. Micheal collapsed against the couch, Leila was right behind him, joining him on the couch. The two sighed and laid against each other in a tired heap.

"Still sure you want to be their daddy?" Leila said with a laugh.

"I can take it if I'm with you." Micheal said as he kissed her.

Leila sighed and hugged her boyfriend, gently nuzzling him. The two laid down together to relax, Leila laying atop her boyfriend's body. Leila's lack of a chest spike made it possible for her to lay down against him, or lay on her stomach. From what she had told Micheal, she had the removed because she couldn't hug anyone without risk of hurting them, so she had it filed down to where there was no spike. This was a common thing with some Lucario. The two had both taken a short nap, until Micheal woke up to the sound of one of the kid's voices in the other room. He carefully shuffled out from beneath the lucario on top of him, carefully laying her down on the couch. He walked over to the guest bedroom and checked on the two children inside. Chase was asleep, while Lucina was awake, but nuzzled close to her brother.

"Something wrong Lucina?" Micheal asked the riolu quietly as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It's too dark, I'm scared." Lucina said as she crawled over to Micheal.

He picked her up gently in his arms and held her to his shoulder while gently rubbing her back, rocking her gently.

"It's ok, everyone is scared of the dark at one point. Is your brother scared of the dark too?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we don't like sleeping away from mom." The riolu said as she yawned.

"Do you want me to sleep with you? So you feel safe?"

The riolu tiredly nodded as she began to drift off. Micheal placed her down beside her brother as he got under the covers and snuggled up against the two children.

"Micheal? Can we call you daddy?" Lucina asked, barely on the brink of consciousness.

"Yes, you can call me whatever you want Lucina."

"I love you daddy." Lucina said tiredly.

The riolu smiled, then finally fell asleep completely. He put his arm around them and they nuzzled into his side. He fell asleep again with the two riolu cuddled next to him.

After a while, Leila woke up. The absence of her boyfriend made it hard for her to just lay back down and go to sleep, plus, she wanted to check on her children. She peered inside the guest bedroom, surprised to see Micheal laying in bed with her two children nuzzled up against him. The moment was heartwarming for her, seeing her children, happy and cared for by someone who really loved them. Happy to see her boyfriend there for her children, caring for them as if they were related to him. Leila stared for a while, observing the sleeping children and father. Micheal had them up against him for comfort, whilst he held them gently, but kept them close to keep them comfortable.

Leila could almost cry, but instead she smiled gleefully. She walked back into the living room and kitchen, neither Micheal or herself had eaten, and she wanted there to be food ready if anyone got hungry. Whilst she quietly cooked for what seemed a half an hour, Micheal walked into the living room.

"What are you cooking Leila?" Micheal asked.

"Just something for us or the kids to eat if anyone gets hungry."

Micheal walked into the kitchen, hugging Leila gently from behind. The Lucario sighed in pleasure, she hadn't been held like that in a long while. Micheal kissed her on the cheek before letting go so he could go back to the living room, Micheal decided he would tease her as he walked away, so he gently squeezed her butt before walking off. The Lucario tensed up and almost squeaked, she hadn't expected Micheal to do that, but she definitely wished he had done it more. After finishing cooking, she joined her boyfriend on the couch. They decided that they would stay up late tonight and watch something on TV together.

Micheal laid down on his back while Leila laid on top of his stomach, resting her head against his chest as he held her close. Leila wanted to watch something romantic, kinda because she loved those kind of things, but mostly because she wanted to lighten up the mood. She carefully slid her arms around Micheal's neck as she kissed him sensually and held into him. Micheal's hands slowly caressed his girlfriend's beautiful body, starting from her shoulders, down to her lower thighs. His hands eventually rested on her supple butt, stopping there.

"You really don't have the body of a mother of two, twins at that."

"Want to make that a mother of three?"

"Worth trying right?"

Leila giggled and kissed Micheal on the cheek, putting her paws on his face to make sure he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you so much Micheal, if only I had met you first, then I would have never had to go through the heartbreak of getting divorced and having all that stuff happen to my children."

"Leila, don't worry about that anymore. It's in the past, and it's irrelevant now. You're here now, with me and your children, and everyone is happy. There's nothing to worry about anymore." Micheal said as he kissed the Lucario, gently hugging her closer to him.

"Well, there is one thing you in particular should worry about." Leila said seriously.

"What is it?" Micheal asked, a bit tense.

"My heat cycle." Leila said with a mischievous grin as she laughed.

Micheal laughed with her before kissing her on the cheek, and laying back down. She laid against his chest and sighed in content.

"But seriously, prepare yourself, because I'm going to want you bad." Leila said as she laughed.

Micheal squeezed her butt, making her tense up and stop laughing.

"I think I can handle it, even if I can't handle your crazy heat driven lust, I'm going to enjoy some of it."

Leila couldn't really deny that she was turned on a bit from all the butt grabs and all the talk about sex, but she wanted to give it a bit more time before she actually did have sex with Micheal. She loved him, and trusted him enough that she felt comfortable with the thought of doing it with him, but she felt it was a bit too soon for them to do it. Only being in a relationship for such a short period.

"Alright Micheal, I want to talk to you about something. I love you, and completely trust you enough to have sex with you. However, I feel like we're jumping the gun a bit when we've only been in a relationship for two days now. To be honest however, it's hard to hold myself back."

"I feel the same."

"Let's... Let's wait until we've been together for a week, then we can try."

The two stopped talking, they wanted to just watch the movie. The movie only had maybe fifteen minutes left, but they still wanted to watch the rest. Eventually, the movie ended. Both of them were very tired, and wanted to go to sleep. Micheal made sure all the doors were locked and closed and that everything was situated, whilst Leila checked on her children. The two riolu were sound asleep, still all cuddled up against each other. Leila didn't like to think about it too much, but her babies were growing. Slowly, yes, but still. She wanted to coddle them and baby them for as long as she could. There was always just having another baby, the chances were low, but she was still young and healthy. So was Micheal, it would just take some time for her to finally get knocked up again.

"Hey, how are they?" Micheal asked as he walked by the guest bedroom, where Leila was peering through the doorway.

"They're fine; come on, let's get to bed."

Leila grabbed her boyfriend's hand and gently pulled him to their bedroom. Micheal followed his girlfriend to the bedroom, they both collapsed on the bed. She jumped under the covers whilst he took off his pants, leaving his underwear and shirt on as he laid down in bed. Leila sighed happily as she laid down beside him.

"Goodnight Leila, I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight honey." Leila hugged her boyfriend and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before she went to bed.

Micheal sighed and kissed the Lucario on her cheek as he laid against her. A few minutes had gone by, Leila was asleep already, but Micheal couldn't get himself to sleep. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. Mostly just about his future with his new girlfriend and their children, how he was going to support them, and keep them all happy and healthy. He couldn't get over how lucky he was, to end up with such a beautiful and kind woman like Leila, and then to have two happy and healthy children.

Leila's sleepy face and the gentle heave of her chest against him as she slept was just too cute for him to handle. This Lucario could easily break his arms with little to no effort, but instead she was a gentle and caring mother of two. He loved her so much, more than he had ever loved someone in his life. Leila woke up after a while, she could feel the restlessness of her partner.

"Honey? Why are you awake? Is something wrong?" Leila asked groggily.

"I just can't stop thinking about how much I love you and how beautiful and kind you are."

"Honey, I appreciate that, but please go to sleep. You need some sleep, the kids are going to want to play with you tomorrow. Now please, go to sleep, you need it."

Leila leaned over and gave Micheal a kiss before she hugged into his chest, then went back to sleep. Micheal sighed in content, before hugging the Lucario closer to him, and forcing himself to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter**

 **(I'm sorry for the inconsistency in updates. Life has just been kicking my ass at the moment, and when I feel down, I can't write like at all. Not to mention the lack of time available. Anyway, here you go. Hope it's good.)**

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!"

Micheal groaned as he sat up in bed, laying his back against the headboard. He felt something sitting down on his chest, eventually he was able to open his eyes to find that it was just Lucina. The small riolu was smiling happily as she sat down on his lap, her tail wagging happily.

"Good morning Lucy." Micheal said as he patted the riolu on her head, she smiled gleefully in return.

Over the past week, Micheal had started to call Lucina by nicknames, like Lucy or Lu. She loved them and she loved the attention from her new dad. Lucina warming up to Micheal had helped her get out of her shell, she was happier and more outgoing because of it.

"Good morning. Mom and Chase are eating breakfast." Lucina said as she got off of his lap.

"Go eat Lucy, I've got to get dressed, I'll be there in just a minute." Micheal told her.

The riolu clambered down the bed before rushing off into the kitchen. It made Micheal so happy to see how the once shy and timid riolu had become happy and outgoing. He got out of bed and stretched, getting dressed and getting himself all washed up, the usual morning routine. When he arrived in the kitchen, Chase and Lucina had just finished eating, and had gone to sit down on the couch to watch cartoons like they did every morning. Leila was sitting at the table, two plates of pancakes and sausage there for both of them to eat.

"Good morning Chase." Micheal said as he walked beside the couch, playfully ruffling the riolu's head with his hand.

Chase laughed and giggled before going back to watching cartoons with his sister. Micheal sat down next to Leila, who gave him a kiss on the cheek to greet him. She waited for him to wake up before she would eat, it was just something she did.

"You're a really good cook Leila."

"Thank you honey."

"Tomorrow, you can sleep in, I'll cook breakfast."

The two continued to eat and casually chatted, about what they would do for the rest of the day and such. They decided they would bring the kids to the lake so they could swim and relax. After they both finished eating, they cleaned their plates off and sat down on the couch with their kids. Lucina quickly hopped onto her dad's lap and happily watched tv as he coddled her. Chase just laid his head against his mom's arm as they watched tv. Once a commercial came on, Leila decided to tell the kids of their plans for the day.

"Alright you two, we're going to go do something today, so listen up." Leila told the two riolu, who listened intently.

"What are we going do Mommy?" Chase asked curiously.

"We're going to go swim today at the lake."

"A lake?" Lucina asked.

"Yep, we're going to go spend the day at the lake, and go swimming." Leila told them.

The kids stayed on the couch whilst Micheal and Leila prepared everything for their little field trip. Micheal went change into swimming trunks whilst Leila made lunch for them to picnic on the shore. They packed food, a blanket to sit on, and towels to dry off with. After about an hour, they were all packed and ready. Leila and Micheal and the kids all walked down the long trail all the way to the lake. Halfway there, Lucina and Chase's legs started to hurt, so Micheal held them until they got there. Lucina sat on Micheal's shoulders while Chase sat in his arms. When they finally arrived, the kids were ecstatic and excited to go swimming. Leila however wouldn't let the kids get into the water until either Micheal or herself were in there with them. Leila set up the little area they would eat in while Micheal and the kids got into the water.

Chase and Lucina were a bit cautious to get in, so Micheal walked in first to test the temperature and how deep it was. It was rather warm and the water wouldn't get too deep until about 15 feet away from shore. Chase and Lucina were too afraid to step in themselves, so Micheal snatched them up and dangled them over the shallow water. He gently placed them down so they would realize that nothing bad was going to happen. After a few minutes of them getting used to the water, they were playfully splashing around and enjoying themselves. While Micheal was playing with the two children, they didn't notice the Lucario on the shore, running towards the water. Leila took a leaping jump and threw herself into water, splashing her partner and her children.

Leila and Micheal and the children played around in the water for a while, splashing and swimming around. Of course the kids couldn't go too far, so they just played in the more shallow area, where their parents could keep a close eye on them. The kids splashed and ran around, giggling happily as they played with each other.

"Hey Micheal?" Leila called out to the man, who was keeping a close eye on the riolu.

"Yeah?"

"Want to have a movie night tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

Leila walked over to where he was standing, hugging him from behind and laying her head against his back, holding him close to her. The two decided they'd go sit down on the shore for a while, just to rest a little while the kids swam around. The couple sat down on a blanket, Leila eyeing the children as they played around. After a while, Leila called the kids to the shore so they could eat lunch.

The two riolu were soaking wet, drying them off was a hassle but well worth the sight of their unkept fur puffed up, making them look like balls of fur with limbs. The kids ate and talked to each other about their little TV show they had watched back at the house. Leila and Micheal talked about plans for the night, what they would cook, and what they had planned for just each other. After a few hours of swimming and playing around, the family decided they had enough for one day. Once back at their home, they were all tired out. Lucina and Chase had passed out on the couch.

"Let's go relax in the bathtub." Leila said as she pulled her boyfriend with her to the bathroom.

She started the hot water and filled up the tub before her and Micheal got in, he laid back in the tub whilst Leila laid on top of his chest. They sat there for a while, peacefully soaking in the warm water together. They needed the alone time and time to relax, the only time they had away from the kids was when they were occupied with the TV, or asleep. Leila sighed and laid her head against Micheal's chest.

"Something up?" Micheal asked.

"Just a bit tired."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey honey, you'll never leave me right?"

"Of course, why would I ever want to leave you, I love you and the kids so much."

The two lounged in the tub for a while, until they both cleaned themselves and got out. The kids were still napping on the couch, so they decided to cook dinner while the kids were asleep.

Eventually the kids woke up and watched tv while their parents cooked, when dinner was finished, everyone ate. Micheal found a comedy movie that everyone could watch, the kids included. It was a casual little comedy movie about a small family going on a car trip. The kids sure enjoyed the movie, it even made Michael and Leila laugh. The small family watched a few movies until the kids got too tired and had to go to bed, so their parents wanted to tuck in too.

"Hey Michael?" Leila said as she laid back in bed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you honey."

"I love you too." Michael said as he got into bed and laid beside her.

Leila turned towards him and held his hands while pulling him close, hugging him tightly as she laid her head against his chest.

"Michael, I knew there was something about you, I saw it when we first met. It told me that you were special and important, and that I couldn't forget about you. I like to think we were brought together, meant for each other. Like fate, or destiny, you know?"

"Yes. I know. I felt the same way. Even if I sound dumb, maybe we were meant to be." He said as he kissed the lucario.

He began to gently push her into the bed, playfully at first, until Michael decided to explore a bit. A gentle moan was all Michael needed, he knew that she was just as interested.

"You know the kids are asleep right?" Michael told the lucario underneath him.

"Yes, get back to what you were doing." Leila whispered as she kissed him.

Michael didn't need to be told twice. It would be a long, tiring night, with many more to come.


End file.
